


Scumtown Chronicles: Spreading the Purge

by webhead3019



Category: Hobo with a Shotgun (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Before Hobo, there was the Purge.





	Scumtown Chronicles: Spreading the Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scumtown had long been in the sewer already, but it was determined to get a whole lot worse... the moment a pair of newcomers set up permanent shop there AKA Purge Members: Rip and Grinder.

Before Hobo entered Scumtown and took crime city by a very much needed surprise with nothing but a will to cleanse it his very own way by use of a shotgun, there was another cleansing crew very much in charge which did so none too equally prettily. This murderous Drake-employed group was known as none other than the Purge and to this day, they’re still very much a force to be reckoned with. How did this very Purge first begin to spread to sheer category epidemic levels, you ask? Well, they started like any Purge really... yet this Purge in particular is a brutal one like none other. Biking road warriors through and through, the Purge had for so long lived a nomadic life spreading their most violent a well as degenerate evils to place after place. When they came to Scumtown though, they realized a place dictated entirely by anarchy law was the perfect place to stay and set up shop. As their first wave there is recounted, there will once again be blood as has seemingly always been the standard protocol.


End file.
